


The King Must Die So That The Country Can Live

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras quotes revolutionaries, M/M, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras attempts to bring Marius back on track by quoting revolutionaries during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Must Die So That The Country Can Live

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Meme: Enjolras wanting to get Marius back on track so he rides Pontmercy while he quotes great revolutionaries sweetly in his ear until they both can't form coherent sentences.  
> +cuddling afterwards with Enjolras as the little spoon.
> 
> Quotes come from Robespierre, Joan of Arc, Simon Bolivar and William Blake.

“The secret of freedom lies in educating people, whereas the secret of tyranny is in keeping them ignorant,” Enjolras whispered softly in Marius’ ear before placing a gentle kiss on his neck.  They had been doing this for hours in the warm glow of the candlelight; Enjolras riding Marius as he whispered revolutionary quotes in his ear as if they were sweet nothings.

Marius grasped Enjolras’ hair and pulled at it causing him to moan, “If I agree that you are right will you stop?  It’s very off putting.”

“Nope,” Enjolras laughed and leaned in to kiss Marius on the lips.  “It hasn’t seemed to put you off so far.  One life is all we have and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying.”

“Please Enjolras,” Marius gasped as a jolt of pleasure coursed up his spine.

“The king must die so that the country can live,” Enjolras continued, ignoring Marius’ pleas.  He was determined to bring Marius back round to the cause and this was the only way he could think of to do that.

They had been doing this for a few weeks now.  They would meet up after Enjolras’ meetings and Enjolras would try to convince Marius to rejoin them.  One night the talking had led to kissing and that had led on to Enjolras quoting revolutionaries whilst riding Marius’ cock.  Marius had ended up more confused about where his loyalties lay but at least he was enjoying himself.

“But what about your life?”  Marius panted.  “Surely that must mean something?”  Any coherent thoughts were becoming harder to articulate as Marius felt himself giving in to the pleasure he was feeling.

“My last wish is for the happiness of the patria... If my death contributes to the end of partisanship and the consolidation of the union, I shall… I shall be lowered in peace into my grave,” Enjolras responded, his breathing becoming shallower as he increased his pace.  He was close and Marius could feel it.

Marius reached down and stroked Enjolras’ cock as he continued to mutter in his ear, becoming more incoherent the closer he came to orgasm.

“I must create a system or be enslaved by another man’s…” he managed to utter but an intense wave of pleasure crashed over him and he could no longer focus on what he was saying.  “Oh God,” he managed to moan as he came hard followed a moment later by Marius.  He collapsed against his lover’s chest, placing gentle kisses on his soft skin as he tried to bring himself back under control.

After a few moments, Enjolras pulled himself off Marius and settled down next to him in the bed.  Marius wrapped himself around Enjolras and pulled him close so his chest was pressed against Enjolras’ back.  Enjolras could feel the rise and fall of Marius’ chest and he felt himself relax into the other man’s touch.

“You have a way with words,” Marius smiled against Enjolras’ back and placed tender kisses along his shoulders. 

“Then maybe you should come back to the meetings.”

“Would I be welcome?”  Marius sounded uncertain.

“Of course, all are welcome.”

“Maybe I will then,” Marius told him and turned Enjolras’ head so he could kiss him, cupping his cheek in his hand.

“Any law which violates the inalienable rights of man is essentially unjust and tyrannical; it is not a law at all,” Enjolras couldn’t resist quoting once more.  Marius playfully slapped his arm.

“Stop,” he laughed.  “Enough.”

Enjolras laughed and opened his mouth to speak again only to be silenced by Marius lips on his.  “You’ve convinced me.”  



End file.
